


Masturbatory and Celebratory

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Nate gets more information about his son than he’s had to go on for months, so he figures that calls for a little celebration—but he and Sturges end up celebrating a little differently than the rest of Sanctuary.Day 5: Mutual masturbation ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Masturbation ⦾ Blow jobs ⦾ Deepthroating





	Masturbatory and Celebratory

There was news of his son and it was more information he’d had to go on since he’d left the vault however many months ago; Nate was _so close_ to finding Shaun, and it was a call for a celebration. He’d thrown together a small party in Sanctuary—okay, so maybe a small party was a bit of an understatement when there were over twenty people—that had a bunch of food and alcohol for everyone; and before the night was up, he was buzzed and feeling better than ever, confident and excited and hopeful about the future. There was only a little more waiting left.

The party wasn’t even halfway over before he found his drunk ass back at home, lips basically _glued_ to Sturges’ and hands groping the man’s ass through those fucking overalls. Not that Sturges wasn’t enjoying it, of course, because he definitely was if the erection that was pressing into Nate’s thigh was anything to go by. The first thing that happened when they’d walked into the house wasn’t even shutting the door—because that was still wide open for everyone in the settlement to see them—but instead was Sturges pushing the vaultie back against the line of shelves and pinning him there, pressing their bodies close and their lips even closer; it was probably safe to say both of them were, in fact, fucking enjoying it. And maybe those big, callused hands being shoved up Nate’s shirt, brushing against his soft skin and making him shiver was another way to tell. Maybe.

Nate would be a liar if he said he hadn’t been eyeing the man since he first saw him, and any ounce of guilt he’d felt for doing so had vanished the second their lips connected, kisses wet and sloppy and tasting thick of whiskey and roasted brahmin meat. 

Sturges broke the kiss, though, and left Nate panting as he felt those lips pressing against his neck, kissing and licking the skin and leaving behind whiskey love bites. “You ever been with another man before, darlin’?” the mechanic asked, though his words were slightly slurred from drink.

“Give or take two hundred fifteen years, yeah,” Nate replied as he tipped his head back and to the side to expose more of his sensitive flesh.

“Mm. How’s about we take it slow, then, yeah? Maybe jus’ play around a lil bit since we’re both a bit too drunk to fuck.”

The mere _idea_ of fucking and getting fucked by this man had Nate groaning, and he suddenly became even more aware of the size of Sturges’ erection as it kept pressing into the meat of his thigh. His shirt was being shoved up his torso and the only thing the vaultie could do was raise his arms and allow it to be pulled off and tossed to the side, though it was immediately followed with lips to his collarbone. “What’d you have in mind?” Nate asked.

“I was thinkin’ of how good you’d look touchin’ yourself and how bad I wanna see you do it.”

Oh, fuck.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nate breathed, the words coming out much too excitedly and overeager; of course, Sturges noticed and laughed against his clavicle. “I want you to watch—wanna watch you, too.”

“Alright, sugar,” that southern accent purred, and Nate felt callused fingers working on his belt buckle, having no problem getting it undone and then unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. “Let’s get these burdensome clothes off’a ya.”

Being completely naked while his partner was fully dressed wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world—he much preferred _both_ of them being naked—but Nate wasn’t ashamed of his body or anything. And as he tried to get Sturges’ overalls undone, fingers working on the clasp on one side before giving up and going to the other, he found it was a goddam struggle.

_Fuck._ He fucking hated overalls. Hated them.

Hatehatehatehatehatehate—

“Relax, sweetheart, I’ll get ‘em off for ya,” Sturges said with a chuckle, and Nate had no fucking clue how he was so calm; maybe the whiskey was having the opposite effect on Sturges as it was him. The vault dweller’s heart was _thud, thud, thudding_ in his chest and he felt like he was about to fucking explode—his entire body but _also_ his dick because, fuck, it had been forever since someone had paid him this type of attention—and yet Sturges was calm and relaxed like he had control over himself and the situation. It made no goddamn sense.

And, of course, it only took a few seconds for Sturges to get his overalls unclipped and pushed down with his underwear, kicking his boots off as the material went down his legs, and Nate was immediately shoving his shirt up his body right after his lower half was bare. In no time, they were both completely naked, mouths back together while Sturges began leading him over toward the dining room area without pulling away from the kiss. The vaultie’s back soon hit the table but before he could even try to sit on it or move, a hand was on his hip while another slid between their bodies and he felt large, callused fingers wrap around his cock—but also around Sturges’ at the same time.

A gasp escaped his throat—he couldn’t fucking help it—as he looked down between their bodies and saw how Sturges’ pale hand was wrapped around the mechanic’s uncut, pink cock and Nate’s cut, much darker one, slowly stroking up and down both of their lengths.

“Fuck,” Nate whispered, his eyes flicking up to Sturges’ face, only to end up making eye contact and receiving a grin.

“Have a seat, darlin’,” Sturges said before letting go of their shafts and stepping back; he pulled one of the chairs from the table out and took a seat. Nate obliged and took a seat in one of the other chairs, facing Sturges and immediately looking down to where the mechanic was slowly stroking his cock; of course, he started doing the same with his own hand wrapped around his girth, stroking as he watched Sturges touch himself, his brown eyes flicking back and forth between that thick, pink cock and the blue eyes that were staring back at him.

“Havin’ fun over there, sugar?” Sturges purred, and Nate licked his lower lip.

“Yeah, just really wanna touch you. Taste you.” He watched as Sturges squeezed his cock and both men sped up their strokes a little.

“Yeah? How bad you wanna taste me?”

“God,” Nate groaned, “So fuckin’ bad. Wanna suck your cock so bad.”

Sturges grinned. “Thought you jus’ wanted to see me touch myself?”

“Changed my mind. Wanna taste you.”

“Alright then, sugar. Come on over here.”

The vault dweller didn’t need to be told twice before he was on his knees between Sturges’ legs, his fingers wrapped around the mechanic’s cock while his lips were eagerly sucking on the head. A low groan sounded out from above him and Sturges sunk in the chair a bit, which made it easier to take more of him in.

“There ya go, darlin’. How’s that for ya?” Sturges purred, one hand going up to run his fingers along Nate’s short cropped hair; the vaultie could only let out a low moan in reply, the sound vibrating against the cock in his mouth as he started taking more of it in, bobbing his head and sinking deeper each time he went down. “Yeah, that’s real nice. Doin’ so good.”

Nate’s mouth was moving closer and closer toward the base of Sturges’ cock as his cheeks caved in while he sucked harder—and once he reached his goal, his nose was pressed into the other man’s groin. He swallowed around the head of the cock in his throat, one hand rolling Sturges’ balls in his palm, massaging them, while the other was down between his own legs, fingers wrapped around his girth and quickly stroking himself as he listened to the mechanic let out a loud moan.

Fuck, he wished he could have Sturges wrapped around him or deep inside him.

“Shit, Nate,” the mechanic growled, his hips flexing just slightly. The vaultie pulled off of him and took a few gulps of air before going back at it, bobbing his head again and sucking hard, his cheeks concaving once more to make it more pleasurable as that familiar heat was coiling deep in his belly—and, apparently, it was coiling in Sturges’ belly, too. “Gettin’ me close here, darlin’,” he breathed.

Vibrations rumbled into Sturges’ cock as Nate moaned around him and the vaultie could feel a shudder run through the other man; he pushed his nose back into Sturges’ groin again, swallowing around the head of his cock like before and coaxing out those deep, primal noises before he pulled back—but not off—and went back to bobbing his head, knowing they were both so fucking close to coming.

And then, finally—

“Shit, baby, I’m gonna cum,” Sturges growled—and that was all it took to convince Nate to deepthroat him again.

Nate continuously swallowed around the head of the cock in his throat as every inch was pushed into his mouth, his cheeks sucking hard and his tongue swirling along the underside of the shaft until he felt hot cum sliding down his throat, rewarding him for his work while Sturges was moaning above him. His hand was still between his legs, as well, fingers wrapped around his own dick and stroking fast, soon bringing himself to completion as he let out a low moan around Sturges’ cock, streaks of white spurted beneath the chair and between Nate’s legs.

The moment he pulled off after swallowing every ounce, Sturges’ hand was beneath his chin, tipping the vaultie’s head up as he leaned down so their lips were pressed together in a kiss. “You know, I think we should get some rest and let this whiskey wear off,” the mechanic purred into the kiss, “And then maybe when we wake up, I can show you this nice lube Jun and Marcy make.”

Oh, fuck.


End file.
